Wisp City
Wisp City is a wealthy port city founded on the Island of Desei. History Wisp City was a city on Desei, built after the defeat of Makuta Gelrax and the freeing of the island. The founder and leader of the city was Kekar, a smart and enterprising Ko-Matoran. He started it to gather his fellow Matoran together after the rule of Gelrax, and to create a trade village, which was something he believed Desei needed, on the coast. While it started as a trade village, it quickly grew into a hub of commerce. Due to its clever strategic positioning, trade along the coast as well as on land were both easy, and the city quickly joined the traders' maps. Huge warehouses were built around the outskirts of the village, but soon they grew to be larger than the village itself, and the trade districts eclipsed the old downtown district, which eventually became a tourist attraction. Residential districts, while there are a still few, are uncommon in Wisp City, most people are there for trade and business. The storage districts are crawling, night and day, with people moving goods to and from their warehouses, busy overseers, and concerned business owners. The ports have huge numbers of ships coming in and out every day, and are always bustling with sailors having a bit of fun before they set off again, or perhaps vendors trying to sell trinkets or food to those who are simply passengers. Trade is essential to the city's survival, and key to the quick rise of the city. Major trade goods on Desei, and in Wisp City, tend to be weapons, tools, and food, because, though Wisp City may be doing well, many other cities and settlements are struggling to get on their feet. Food and tools are essential to the survival of many people throughout Desei. Unfortunately, the struggling villages around Wisp City, especially those farther inland, have formed a sort of feudal system, which, while supporting weapons trade in Wisp City, is generally harming the unity of the newly liberated island. Only Wisp City and a few others have matured beyond that point and are more modern and international. The international community, and mix of cultures, has created a strong community of artists and craftsmatoran in Wisp City's downtown areas, or docks, though in a more recent development, guilds and conglomerates of artists have taken to buying old or unusable warehouses in the shipping district and opening up shop as an entire group. This has given the city a reputation as a source of unique and beautiful items, and a beating heart of cultures and art. Wisp City is a wealthy city, and because of this and its quick economic success it has been disliked by many of its surrounding competitors, so Kekar has always been wary of attack. Because such an attack would clearly reap huge benefits for the attacker if they pillaged the wealth in the warehouses in Wisp City, Kekar created the Wisp Guardians to defend the city. Composed of everyday Matoran, this force was meant to be the city's greatest defense. Unfortunately, they nearly failed to repulse the multiple attacks which eventually transpired, so Ketar demoted them to a more policing role, and created the Silver Guardians, a team of elite Matoran warriors in specially constructed fighting machines, who were far more successful in their task. Wisp City has a tourist aspect to it as well, as its great wealth attracts the rich foreign to attend the grand parades and festive celebrations. After such an event, Wisp City often sees a large economic boost, because these events give the vendors a chance to sell their wares, a need for even more food and goods to be sent into the ports for the frivolous attendees, and even opportunities for businessmen to forge new trade negotiations. These festivals may be part of the reasons for Wisp City's success, and cause even more resentment to build up between the city and its competitors. Geography Wisp City is positioned on the coast of the Island of Desei. Positioned on the southeast edge of the island, it is in a slight cove, which offers protection to the ports from sea storms, but also gives easy access to the open ocean. The increased contact with land from this location gave an increase of potential for roads into and out of the city. The promontories on either side of the cove are ideal defense positions, and each house a Silver Guardians installation. The ground around Wisp City is notoriously rocky, making farming and agriculture nearby extremely difficult. On the other hand, there are strains of ore nearby that are extremely valuable for craft and trade. Mines and foundries crowd the west outskirts of the city. Desei is flat and rocky, without many hills or mountains, and with surprisingly scarce vegetation. This gives Wisp City a distinct lack of vantage points for seeing oncoming attacks. As such, the Silver Guardians have towers in and around the city designed to be lookouts over the very flat warehouse city.Category:Cities Category:Locations